Happy Birthday Karin!
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: "Karin, what do you want for your birthday tha cost a dollar?" "Gum. As much gum as you can buy with a dollar." Just your average sweet sixteen with a temperamental 16 fiery and fierce redhead.


For Karin's actual birthday which is June 20. o(^.^)o YAY!

* * *

"Karin, what do you want for your birthday tha cost a dollar?" Naruto asked his cousin as they walked to a pizza parlor together.

"Gum. As much gum as you can buy with a dollar." Karin replied.

"Gum?"

"You said that cost a dollar, what the hell cost a dollar except gum?"

"Stuff at Goodwill."

"Go to hell Naruto."

"After you." Naruto said as Karin began to growl. Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, and Kiba were waiting for two and found seats when they actually arrived.

"So Karin, what do you want for your birthday?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you do this every year. The day you ask me what I want is the day after you actually bought it. Speaking of which, I'm coming to your house later. I wanna find out what my gift is like every other year." Karin said.

"Not this year! I hid it somewhere you'll never find it!" Sakura said in retaliation.

"Kiba, would you like to do me a favor? Tell me where my gift is." Karin said. Every year Kiba and Sakura go out and buy the gift together and Kiba always tells Karin where Sakura hid it.

"Kiba doesn't know this year."

"Why are you guys putting so much effort into hiding and finding a stupid gift?" Suigetsu asked.

"Aww...poor Sui's getting mad because he can't afford a proper gift. It's ok. You can wrap yourself up and give me you as my present. That'd be the best gift every." Karin said, innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Don't be surprised when I actually do that for your birthday." Suigetsu said smirking.

"Go to hell."

"After you."

"WE JUST SAID THE SAME THING VERBATIM OUTSIDE!" Naruto shouted."Vocab word! Someone owes me a dime!" Naruto said as Sasuke handed hime a dime.

" The waitressis taking really long." Sasuke said to Sakura as Karin and Suigetsu were arguing/flirting.

"She is. Maybe we should ask someone what's going on?" Sakura suggested as a waitress was heading towards them.

"Naruto and Karin get Sprite. Sasuke Coke. Sakura Fanta. Kiba Lemonade. Suigetsu three glasses of water. Two large cheese pizza and one small pepperoni pizza. Enjoy!" The waitress said.

"But you didn't even take our order! How'd you know what we want?" Sakura asked.

"You guys came here every Friday at 3 and the rest come on Saturday at 4. You guys been doing this for two year. I know what you guys want." she said.

"Oh...thanks Asuka!" Sakura said.

"You're welcome." she said as she dashed off.

"That's so creepy." Kiba whispered.

"Don't you work here?" Sasuke asked Karin.

"No I got fired like a week ago."

"Why?"

"Because they said I did nothing but sleep in the back. Which wasn't true. I used my phone in the back too." Karin said.

"No wonder you got fired." they all muttered.

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu!" Karin shouted.

"That was everyone!" Suigetsu shouted as they started shouting again.

"Something really stinks..." Sasuke said, indicating the girl that just walked past.

"Karin close your legs! Smelling like a fishstick!" Suigetsu said. Karin started pounding Suigetsu in the head but no one noticed.

"Karin, you still coming over?" Sakura asked.

"Ye...AHH!" Karin screamed as Suigetsu flipped her out of her chair.

"Haha AHH!" Suigestu yelled as Karin puled him out of his seat by his hair.

"HAHA! LET GO!" Karin screamed as Suigetsu started pulling her by her hair.

"Cut it out or we're gonna out you two on WSHH." Kiba threatened. (World Star Hip Hop)

"Karin, I'll eat your pizza." Naruto threatened as Karin flew up from the ground and into her seat eating her pizza.

* * *

"Ugh..Sakura where is it?" Karin groaned as she came out from under Sakura's bed. She's been Sakura's room for an hour and still no hint of where her present could be.

"You're not gonna find it because it's not here." Sakura said.

"What you mean its not here?" Karin asked as she checked behind Sakura's mirror.

"It's not in my house so you're wasting your time." Sakura said.

"Then who's house is it in?" Karin asked as her eyes burned through Sakura.

"I'm not telling you that?" Sakura smirked.

"Sakura...this is totally not fair!" Karin groaned as she was about to throw a tantrum.

""KARIN! YOU'RE MOM'S HERE!" Mrs. Haruno yelled.

"THANKS MRS. HARUNO! I will find my gift Sakura, you know I don't like surprises." Karin said as she ran downstairs.

"She never going to find it." Sakura said as she picked up her phone and began searching her contacts for his number.

* * *

**_TWO DAYS LATER (JUNE 17)__**

"No Hinata, you hang up first. No you hang up first. Okay we'll hang up at the same time. 1...2...3...you didn't hang up either! Aww okay. You hang up first." Naruto said as he got into a cute arguement with his girlfriend.

"I'll be happy to hang up for you." Mrs. Uzumaki (Kushina) said.

"Hello Hinata how are you today?" Mrs. Uzumaki said as she took the phone from Naruto and held it up to her ear.

"I know right? Let me tell you a story..." Mrs. Uzumaki said as she ran upstairs talking to Hinata.

"She took my phone." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Tragic." Suigetsu said as Desperate House Wives finished and he was once again, channel surfing.

"Shut up Suigetsu. You are jealous of me and my beautiful Hinata's relationship." Naruto said.

"Why would I be jealous of a relationship that makes me want to puke?" Suigetsu said as he began to drink out of his water bottle.

"Because you refuse to date my cousin." Naruto said smirking. Suigetsu his spewed out his water and began coughing (well I guess you can call it choking but I don't know how you can choke on water).

"Why the freakin hell would I want to date Karin?"

"Who said it was Karin? You automatically brought her up."

"How many cousins of yours do I know?"

"None of your business."

"Are you even going to her Sweet Sixteen?"

"I don't want to go to her Sour Sixteen."

"Sweet Sixteen."

"Yea, I'm not going."

"Risk your own life. You know she'll kill you."

"No she wouldn't. BAD GIRLS ClUB!"

* * *

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, I need help with Karin's party." Mrs Uzumaki (Karin's mom this time) said.

"She just want some friends, soda, and pizza." Sakura said.

"But what's the fun in that? I have a bunch of ideas that I like for the party. It's her sweet sixteen, make it special." She said as she handed them a binder filled with themes for the party.

"Karin would defintely love the pool party!" Ino said. "I just got this new bikini that looks totally gorgeous on me!"

"It's about what Karin wants. And Karin would totally love the club themmed one." Sakura said as she closed the binder.

"Karin would totally love the pool party." Ino said glaring at Sakura.

"Karin would totally love the club." Sakura said glaring at Ino.

"I like the club." Tenten said.

"I l-like the pool party."

"Then she'll have both."

"What?" all four of them said in unison.

"She'll have both. I'll rent the inside pool and turn the rest into a club." Mrs. Uzumaki said.

"This is why you're an awesome Mom." Sakura said as the four hugged Karin's Mom.

"And it's going to start at 8?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

"And this is why we love even more." Tenten said as they continued hugged someone else's mom.

* * *

_**JUNE 19_**_

"You are going to have the best party you ever had!" Mrs. Uzumaki shouted as she prepared to go god knows where.

"I don't want a party!" Karin shouted back at her.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'd want to see that adorable little Suigetsu!" She shouted back.

"He's not coming!" Karin shouted as before she heard her mother leave.

"He's not coming." she muttered to herself. She collapsed on the couch and started channel surfing.

"KARIN! REMEMBER YOUR HAVE WRESTLING PRACTICE TODAY!" Mr. Uzumaki yelled before he ran out the door.

"No I don't!" Karin shouted back although the door was already shut. "Do I? I don't care, I'm tired." and that was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

* * *

_**JUNE 20_7:30 P.M._**_

"Karin hury up. We're late for you're own party!" Mrs. Uzumaki yelled.

"I'm coming!" karin yelled as she began to walk down the stairs.

"I knew I did an excellent job. That silver dress looks so beautiful on you! And you should curl your hair often, it looks gorgeous! You look absolutely flawless! Although I think the dress is a little bit too tight. It doesn't even reach your knees...show me your bikini." Mrs. Uzumaki said as she paced back and forth.

"Happy?" Karin asked sarcastically as she showed her mother what hid beneath her dress.

"Perfect! Let's go! Wait you put you're contacts in right?" her mom asked inspecting her eyes.

"Yes I did! Go!" Karin and her mom rushed into her mom's car and started speeding.

"Sweetie. look in the compartment for a second." she said as Karin opened the compartment.

"What's these?" Karin asked, holding two balls that we're flat on one side and round on the other.

"Put those in your bra."

"I"M NOT STUFFING MY BRA!"

"But sweetie. they'll make your melons a two times your size!"

" I AM NOT STUFFING MY BRA!"

"Okay!" Mrs. Uzumaki said as she pulled into the hotel parking lot.

* * *

"Karin so gonna love this party!" Sakura yelled over the loud music blasting.

"WHAT?" Ino shouted.

"I SAID! KARIN'S GONNA LOVE HER PARTY!" Sakura shouted.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Sakura screamed.

"I THINK THAT"S HER NOW!" Tenten shouted as Karin came in. Karin jaw was hanging wide open

"DON'T YOU LOVE IT?" Sakura screamed.

"ARE THOSE STRIPPERS?" Karin asked, refering to the woman on long...strings I guess.

"NO THEIR ARIEL DANCERS!" Ino shouted.

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE?"

"IT'S A CLUB/POOL PARTY! SEE!" Ino shouted as she moved out the way so Karin could see the indoor pool.

"Great..." Karin said as she walked to the corner.

"WHAT'S HER PROBLEM?" Tenten said as she began dancing again.

"Great...just great..." Karin muttered to herself as she sat in a chair in the corner. She pulled out her phone and began texing random people.

"So whatcha doin Sui?" She read aloud as she sent her text. "Yuya I'm bored! :( !" Not even a minute later Tayuya comes towards Karin.

"KIR! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sitting."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sitting!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M SITTING!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU SOUND LIKE LIL' JOHN TRYING TO RAP!"

"OK! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING? GET UP AND DANCE!" Tayuya said as she drew Karin out her seat and started dancing.

"TAYUYA!" Sakon shouted.

"THEY SHOULD REALLY TURN DOWN THE MUSIC IF NO ONE CAN HEAR EACH OTHER!" Karin shouted.

"WHAT?" Tayuya screamed in Karin's ear.

"Sakon's girl toy!" Ukon said loud enough for Karin to hear as Tayuya began walking to her boyfriend.

"Sup Karin! Aren't you having fun?"

"No. I'm happy to actually meet someone with hearing." Karin said, noticing that Asuka wasn't shouting.

"Why aren't you having fun?"

"This is exacted the party I didn't want!"

"Aww...so what did you want?"

"Pizza. Soda."

"Come on! I'm gonna take you somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs. Uzumaki shouted.

"We don't know! The dj and dancers even stopped to find her!" Sakura said as everyone franticly looked for Karin.

"Have you guys seen Asuka?" Tenten asked.

"WHO THE HELL CARES? MY DAUGHTER'S MISSING!"

"Well if they're both missing, Karin might have went somewhere with Asuka." Tenten suggested.

"And where would they would have gone?" Ino asked.

"I don't know! To get pizza?" And the front door suddenly opened.

"Woah! Party's over?" Asuka said while her and Karin made a confused face.

"NO IT IS NOT! KARIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I was out having pizza with Asuka?"

"Who was right? Uh I think I was! You two owe me an apology!" she looked at Mrs. Uzumaki "You THREE owe me an apology!" Tenten said.

"Why when you're party was right here?"

"Because I don't want this! Everyone's having fun except me!" Karin said.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way! Now open your presents and then we'll cut your cake!" Mrs. Uzumaki said as she stormed off to the nearest chair.

"Fine." she muttered as she started opening gifts.

"Suigetsu?" she said as she read the tag.

"Well he got you a huge gift!" Sakura said smiling,

"Be afraid of what's in it." Sasuke said. Karin opened it slowly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karin, Sakura, Ino, Tenten , Naruto, and Asuka screamed.

"SUIGETSU WHY THE FREAK ARE YOU IN THERE?" Karin screamed.

"You said if I wrapped myself up and delivered myself as a gift, I'd be the best gift you've ever got." He said all innocently. A chorus of AWW! followed after.

"Karin..."

"Yes?"

"Can you please finish unwrapping me? I've been in here for the last I think two hours."

"You know...I think I'd like to keep you in here for a few more hours."

"Oh hell no." Suigetsu said as he started unwrapping himself as everyone else laughed.

"Open you're other gifts!"Sakura said as Suigetsu sat next to Karin, in the same seat as Karin.

"OK...Sakura Haruno...and Kiba Inuzuka. Who actually bought the gift?" Karin asked.

"I did!" Sakura said.

"I pitched in!" Kiba said.

"Giving me fifty cents is not pitching in!" Sakura shouted.

"I think it is!" Kiba shouted back.

"It is!"

"I'm sure it is!"

"Asuka has a really loud scream." Tenten said randomly.

"No I don't!" Asuka protested.

"Y-yes you do. When K-karin o-opened Suigetsu, you screamed." Hinata said.

"I didn't scream?" Asuka said confused.

"Yea you did! You scream like a little girl!" Naruto shouted for no apparent reason.

"It wasn't me." Asuka said glaring at tamato red Sasuke. "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Sasuke?"

"Uh...I like tomatoes?"

"Go kill yourself."

"Let's get back to presents." Naruto said.

"Do I really have to open these now? This wil take like an hour?" Karin said while everyone agreed.

"Well let's party!" Ino shouted as the dj started playing music again.

"We're you really in their the entire time?" Karin asked as Naruto and Hinata began to approach them.

"I'll be back Hinata! I"m really thristy! Would you like something? I'll get it for you anyway!" Naruto shouted as he ran off to find soda.

"Yes and you took forever." Suigetsu growled.

"Thanks." she said as she kissed Suigetsu on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For giving me the best birthday present I've ever got."

"Well you're present will give you a kiss back." Suigestu said as he kissed her back on her cheek.

"You're not going to win." Karin said as she kissed him back (on his cheek).

"I think I am." Suigetsu said as he kissed her back (not on the cheek).

"AH!" Hinata screamed before she fainted.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed.

"WHEN DID SHE EVEN GET HERE?" Karin shouted.

"Why does it matter?" Suigetsu said as he smashed his lips onto Karin's.

"AH!" Naruto screamed before he fainted right next to Hinata.

* * *

Review please! I really love them because they help me become a better writer! o(^.^)o


End file.
